


Lehre Mich (Teach Me)

by RatPrince



Category: Columbine - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Columbine, Deutsch | German, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Reader is in a Band, Reader-Insert, Requested, True Crime, reader tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatPrince/pseuds/RatPrince
Summary: Requested by a horny german boy I call my friend, everyone gets blue balls.Eric seeks out a boy he remembers from around school and gets more than he expected.((Possible Part 2 in the works))
Relationships: Eric Harris/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Lehre Mich (Teach Me)

Lehre mich (Teach me)   
Eric Harris x Male!Reader  
SMUT//ANGST

\--  
Eric closed his car door and checked the pump number, he'd just gotten out of school and didn't have work today, or during the weekend. If he was still a delivery boy he may have been upset, missing out on the tips all weekend long but now that he was a manager it didn't matter to him. He was happy to have a break. 

Walking into the store he notices that not only is the counter occupied but they are having a pretty lengthy conversation with the middle aged Spanish woman who works the day shift. He quickly goes back to the drinks and opens up the fridge door, grabbing a Coke and then closing it manually so it didn't make a loud noise. 

He didn't want them to notice him, but he didn't really have to worry. As he slowly worked his way down the isle the man's appearance which he caught as soon as he walked in flashed in his head. He looked so familiar and it took a few minutes for him to put a name to the face. 

(Y/N), He had been in his Pre-Chemistry class his first year and he often finished early and let him copy. He was a good student, but after a few months he started skipping out before Pre-Chem, and then he Stopped coming to school all together. He'd heard a few rumors, but it seemed everyone settled on that he'd been expelled. 

A white hat quickly took to confirming it, that he'd 'gotten into with the queer," and as he boasted about breaking the guy's nose he also didn't waste the opportunity to tell the group that the guy had threatened to kill him. And that that is what got him expelled.   
He'd always stood out a little bit, he was probably a year older. Taller, and he wasn't bad looking. Certain guys never appreciate it when a new dude moves in and girls notice him immediately. The few times Eric had noticed him around school he always just seemed so disinterested in everyone. 

Completely different from the black clad young adult leaning on the counter having a lively chat with middle aged woman who was engaging in conversation instead of finding the pack of crush menthols he'd requested before telling her about the apartment he'd rented and his ridiculously nosey neighbors that live below him. 

Eric had busied himself in the candy isle, listening on to their conversation and stealing glances at the man. He just had this charismatic pull to him, which even if it was brief Eric couldn't help but envy him. He was naturally attractive, he was naturally funny and yet he acted like he had it so bad. 

As Eric came out of his thoughts he notices the counter has freed up and quickly makes his way, giving the woman $15 and telling her which specific pump before quickly running outside. Regardless of his envious opinions on him when they had school together he just had to talk to him. He almost thought he had disappeared until he noticed the (H/C) male attempting to light a cigarette against the breeze just around the side of the store. He quickly makes he way over and gently taps his shoulder, startling him greatly. 

"Whoa, sorry man I didn't mean to make you jump like that but, Are you (Y/N)?" Eric stands a non threatening distance from him and watches as the older males eyes look at him scrutinizingly as the cigarette dangles loosely from his mouth. 

"Uhh, Why would you wanna know kid?" He squats down to completely shield the lighters flame from the wind and successfully lights his cigarette before coming back up. 

"You used to be in my class in high school," Eric continues as he looks up at the 19 year olds handsome face, "Well..We didn't ever talk much but I'm Eric Harris, I just saw you looked like you were gunna walk and I-" He is cut off when (Y/N) smiles and finishes for him. 

"You wanna give me a lift? Hell yeah, I thought you were like...way young when I first saw you, sorry if I seemed weirded out." He effortlessly excepted Eric's offer and half already began walking over to the grey Honda that was still waiting to have its gas pumped. 

Eric couldn't help but feel a sense of achievement as he pumped his gas and this guy leaned against his car. Anything to help his ego, sure (Y/N) might have been attractive and Smart. But he didn't have a car. But apparently did have an apartment, which for an acquaintance of Eric's was completely unheard of and he was of course going to jump at the chance for it to enhance his life in some way. Even if it just meant a place to hang out, as long as the guy didn't turn out to be crazily annoyed by him or something he hoped they might become friends. 

'The Station Apartments' A large sign read as he made the last right turn (Y/N) had informed him of. It had been a pretty silent car ride besides the verbal directions the other would give him, but it wasn't terribly uncomfortable. Eric hadn't made an attempt at conversation, or even turning on the radio, just nodding to let them know he'd heard them. 

Where was that eccentric conversation carrier he had observed at the gas station? Was he really that off putting that he didn't want to friendly towards him? 

Slowly creeping through the parking lots, going over speed bumps and passing the numbered building he informed him he was in #8. Eric steals a side glance at him, having put on his sunglasses he didn't have to worry about the other thinking he was staring at them. The other didn't look uncomfortable, he hadn't the whole ride. 

'He really must be that quiet..' Eric thinks to himself as he pulls into a visitors parking spot. He leans back and gives a small sigh of relief as (Y/N) got out of the car, watching him as he stands up and stretches before walking around to Erics rolled down drivers side window, digging into his pocket he pulls out a small neon business card sized piece of paper which he then reaches in slightly and offers to him. 

"I know we kinda just met but, I noticed your band stickers and I'm playing with a couple other guys at uhh.." He pulls the card away to take a look at it, "Mckinners, 2389 W Main Street." He gives a funny little smile and gives Eric the card which he deposits into his cup holder. 

He clears his throat slightly before turning his head back towards (Y/N), "Oh! And thanks for the ride, it's not a far walk but I appreciate it..Eric? Right?" Eric nods in response, the sound of his name coming from him for some reason made him feel warm. (Y/N) had already started making steps away from the car and he waves back at him before he disappears between the apartment buildings.

Eric immediately presses the CD player to play, the natural air about his car returned, he rolls up his open window and flips on the A/C, until then he hasn't noticed it but he was actually sweating. It must have been the excitement of being invited to something, it didn't matter if it was at a shitty bar. Or if they played terrible even, it was the fact that HE was personally invited. 

After he got back home he gathers all of his things, and his eyes land on the neon yellow card. He picks it up and carries it in with him, he'd have to call Dylan tonight to let him know about it. After his family had dinner and he knew Dylan's would be finished he rang him up, told him about seeing him and recalling back when he when to school with them. 

"Then he couldn't have just dropped out if he's affording an apartment. Good on him." Dylan says as he twirls a pen in his hand as he listens to Eric go on about this like it was really wild to him.   
"And he apparently is in a band, he gave me a card that said they were playing at some bar in town, I think I'm gunna go. Are you off.." Eric pauses to look at the card for the date. "On Friday?" 

"Uhhhh yeah but you know how often I have to cover other people's shifts..You think their band would be any good?" They continue to have a moderately long phone call after Dylan scribbles down the address and other info Eric read to him off the card. 

Eric went to school the next day and although he usually hated it, and his hatred for certain aspects tended to distract him, today it seemed like it was just more tolerable. Maybe it was the fact that he knew he had plans to look forward to, besides bowling or the occasional chance to film something with Dylan. 

Maybe he was internalizing his excitement, but at the same time it seems his mind had been stuck on (Y/N). He was genuinely excited to see him and even though it might have seemed a little odd he wasn't going to deny the good feeling it gave him. At the end of the day Eric met up with Dylan in the parking lot, Dylan let Eric know that he'd invited several others, Erik Veik specifically and that maybe two or three other people might be coming. Littleton was a boring town, what could they say. 

Eric and Dylan planned on driving separate, Dylan planning on arriving later after picking his friends up, which they agreed would be fine since Eric was the one who technically knew somebody there. 

When he first walks into the bar he immediately feels very out of place, so much younger than the other people. Even for the people here for the music, he wasn't flashy. Wearing all black isn't difficult. 

Giving his drivers license to the bar, he takes a deep breath and scans the large-ish bar room, towards the back of the room on a slightly raised platform he could see several guys bringing in a few last things through the back doors. 

Eric makes his way over to the bands area, hands in his coat pockets. Even with the small amount of 'alternative' looking people, Eric new he still stood out. 

Eventually, (Y/N) makes eye contact with him and Eric notices the small smirk on their face.   
As much as Eric wanted this 'friendship' to be in his favor, him bringing more people to the bar to watch this band was 100% in favor of (Y/N). 

But he craved social interaction bad. He wanted be around cool people and be viewed like that. To be even a little bit closer to that. 

'He really is kinda cute..' (Y/N) thinks to himself as Eric invites himself up to the stand. "Sooo, you're really in a band huh?" Eric asks, trying to be as casual as possible. 

"Yeahhh, looks fun right?" (Y/N) responds, pushing his hair back off his slightly sweating face. Moving instruments ain't no joke. Eric nods his head, a smile growing on his own face. "I do guitar and the main vocals, so you know it's pretty cool." The (H/C) male lights up a cigarette thanks to welcomed indoor smoking and walks over to a round group table to sit down. 

"I really didn't think you'd come." This time (Y/N) seemed completely comfortable around him, and when he scooted down the seat as if to offer him to sit next to him he accepted. They chatted back and forth for several minutes, (Y/N) puffing away on their pre-show cigarette and drinking away from a bottle of water. 

"Heyyyy (Y/N), you didn't say you were bringing a date~" One of the three guys that walked over to the booth greeted in a teasing friendly way, they all slid into the booth and went through the songs they were gunna play, only a few and they were just a cover band but it still all seemed so cool to Eric. 

When his friends finally did show up Eric motioned for them to all come over to the booth which they did, Eric chats with Dylan briefly before he introduces him to (Y/N).

"Eric, I know who he is." Dylan laughs softly as the Musician's face looked like he was desperately trying to remember the tall boy. 

"Um, Dylan? Right? You're so tall I didn't think I would have been able to forget your name." (Y/N) teases slightly as the band members all exit the booth, "We're gunna start this thing in a couple minutes, but if you hate it y'know feel free to dip out." He gently touches Eric as he raises up out of the seat, and it once again brought the warm feeling to his chest. Dylan, him and his friends sit back down to watch the performance and the band members all start getting in their places. 

Y/N flips on the microphone and taps it lightly, "Heyy people trying to get their drink on and you underage folks, we're (Insert Band Name) and we're thankful we get to play for you tonight."  
\--  
The show wraps up after 5 songs and after a second small thank you they begin to receive a generous about of crowd noise. Enough to make them feel proud of themselves. 

"They play pretty hard don't you think?" Dylan asks, after they had stoop up and clapped, throwing in some hollers here and there. It was really enjoyable for everybody there, they didn't just have a strict genre and it was tasteful. 

"Yeah, I think I'm gunna go congratulate them." Eric slid out of the booth and made his way over, "Y'all played really good man, like, really fuckin' good." Eric compliments as he watches (Y/N) wipe the sweat off of him with a towel.

It was very warm in the bar already without having to put on a show so he could imagine how tired he must have been. But he simply smiles cheerily to him, "Yeah? And the best part is now we really get to celebrate." Eric's smile slightly faltered in confusion, he hadn't imagined that they could drink but the bar owner was related to the Bass player which coincidentally was also the reason they got the 'gig' in the first place. 

"Oh! Let me go to the van and get that bottle!" (Y/N) quickly stood up and headed out the side door, taking his guitar case out with him knowing he wouldn't have the motivation or the energy to later. 

Erics attention turned back to Dylan and his friends, he watched them give each other a side hug, "I'm gunna have to catch you a different day Dyl', I got practice tomorrow and don't wanna be hung over." He declines the offer of a ride, and tells him that his dad was gunna pick them up after the show anyways, that he comes here sometimes for a cheap beer. 

They say their final goodbyes Before Erik leads his little group outside. Eric sits for a moment, listening to the band members chatter between themselves. Dylan had headed to the bar to buy a can of Dr. Pepper to have, instead of alcohol. Unfortunately needing to drive home that night. Eric debated going outside to smoke a cigarette, his nerves starting to genuinely make him want one. 

'Decisions, decisions..' Eric opted for going outside, he couldn't drink and have to go anywhere afterwards anyways. He was useless after hard alcohol, crashing at Dylans place was one thing. He waved to Dylan who he caught a glance at across the bar, motioning that he was headed outside. 

Pushing the heavy metal door open he was exposed to the cold Colorado night that he had almost been able to forget about in the heated bar. One of the band members maroon van parked a bit away in the shitty back employee 'parking lot', back doors wide open. The lead singers voice finally rang out from the front it as Eric lit up a cigarette and made his way over. 

"You find what you were looking for?" Eric mused as the taller man jumped, holding he bottle of liquor close to himself in an attempt to slow his beating heart. Eric couldn't help but smirk, 'still jumpy, looks like everything didn't chance about him.' He thought to himself, and he had expected an aggravated response, but (Y/N) simply smiles.

"I did, too bad you're too young to have any." They taunt as they sit the bottle down on the hard carpeted floor board of the van, slipping a cigarette from behind his ear he lights it up and leans back.

"You know I'm not that much younger then you, but I didn't want any anyways." He tells him in a 'matter of fact' tone, "I ain't sleeping at some nasty bar, or in your van with a bunch of other drunk sweaty guys." 

(Y/N) raises an eyebrow at the other, "It seems like you've sure been thinking about it a lot though." A laugh following it as he puffs away on the menthol, watching Eric's face grow redder, he didn't want to say anything else for fear that he'd make himself seem more homophobic or otherwise interested. 

Not that he hadn't been thinking about it- NOT thinking about it. Throwing himself into a coughing fit in response, a defense mechanism. He flicked the half smoked cigarette feet away and flips (Y/N) off, "Shut the hell up and get inside.." Eric stuffed his cigarette pack back in his pocket and the older male pulls him into a side hug as they walk back inside the bar.

"I'm just playing! You can still hang out with us can't you?" The combination of their bodies touching and (Y/N)'s over all enthusiasm of him made him nearly turn to putty. Thankfully he managed to keep him composer, agreeing and going back over to the booth. Several shot glasses sat in front of them and (Y/N) slid the bottle over to the bass player, "Eric is going to be a responsible driver tonight, so you can skip him." 

Eric was pulled to the side for a moment, his tall blonde friend turned him to face him, "Hey man..I'm gunna dip, cause this girl needs a ride home and you know, would a gentleman leave a girl hanging around a place like this?" Eric gives him a noise of approval, proud of his friend. They exchange a small farewell handshake and Dylan takes his leave. In the amount of time it took for them to have their small conversation the rowdy group of boys had already done their first round of shots and the eldest was pouring another round. 

"Let's do one of those cheesy toasts!" (Y/N) smiled and picked up the his small glass, the others did the same. "To (Band/Name), Four guys finally getting to get out there play for people." Eric claps his hands, he felt the same feeling of pride he did for Dylan moments earlier. Which really seemed strange, he'd just met them all but he could appreciate their happiness and determination. 

They didn't always match pace with each other, the eldest could handle more but knowingly didn't push himself. The other two quickly jumped to pour themselves and an accepting (Y/N) more, quickly forgetting that Eric wasn't drinking they accidentally fill their bass players shot glass with one for him 

Eric didn't know how to politely turn down the drink and before (Y/N) picked up and took it, putting an end to the other boys pressuring. 

"He's my ride home guys, are y'all really trying to to get me killed?" The (h/c) male raises his eyebrow at them and they roll their eyes, the one on the other side of (Y/N) took his and laughed at Eric, laughed at the idea that one shot might get them in a car wreck if it was him. 

He wasn't having much of a good time after that, he'd laugh at jokes but after about the 7th shot (Y/N) had tapped out, he wasn't super drunk but he didn't want to be like his band mates, passing out on each other in a bar booth. He wanted to pass out in his BED.

And a shift in the mood made him pretty sure that Eric was upset, even if he hid it very well which was surprising. On several occasions he could think back to a certain baseball game at his team had lost, after that it was common knowledge that Eric Harris had an explosive temper and you were really glad you hadn't had to experience that. The thought of him actually trying to get in your face practically floored you. You might have drank too much, enough to make you emotionally susceptible and enough to make that off-brand alternative virgin start to look tempting. Cue the laughs. 

You were thankful he had left for the restroom probably almost 10 minutes ago, you'd probably been sitting and laughing to yourself for a solid 8 of those. You would be serious he he had given you even an inkling of homosexuality, but he really seemed like the one of the straightest guys you'd met. 

To quote one of your favorite movies, Pulp Fiction, you spoke aloud to yourself, "You're gunna have a drink, go home and jerk off. And that's all you're gunna do!" You we're surprised that in your intoxicated state you could still correctly quote John Travolta, you sat up and looked at the bottle, it seemed pointless to pour it out of it if it was only enough for him. Why save it, he didn't have anything to do tomorrow anyways. 

He wasn't always a happy-go-lucky drunk, sure he was happy that that they got a gig. Sure he was happy they might do more, but all of that was just a temporary life. He knew they'd never go anywhere, he didn't have anybody to really celebrate with. 

He wasn't stupid, he could tell that Eric only came to get out of the house. His body language read uncomfortable through the whole night practically. If he could he'd probably just black out there like the others, you wouldn't admit it but you were desperate to be around somebody. All you did was practice, play, go out and try to make money and get high.

(Y/N) leans back against the uncomfortable red leather material of the bar booth, covering his face with his hand. 

\--  
Eric decided it was finally time to call it a night, if you wanted a ride home it was going to have to be now or nothing. He tore a paper towel from the roll and dried his hands, looking at himself in the mirror. He was starting to wish he had drank, when he looked in the mirror all his confidence might as well have been flushed down the toilet. 

Just using (Y/N) and the other band members to compare, Tall, Attractive faces/Bodies. Even if their face was average, having a talent or a good body makes up for it. He draws a long sigh before leaving the bar restroom, walking down a hall back to the open bar room, his hazel eyes go right to the drunk singer mid-internalized break down. 

He walks over and observes the bottle, picking it up and noting its emptiness. There is a very fine line when drinking that if crossed, depression and crying usually follow soon after and although he hadn't signed up for being an emotional babysitter he supposed he had now. 

Putting the bottle back on the table caused enough noise to startle (Y/N), causing him to uncover his face to pull his sweaty t-shirt up and wipe his face trying to awkwardly laugh it off. If anything he could at least cry himself to sleep once he got home and pretend he's okay for the car ride. "Hah, you ready to go?" He asks, letting the black shirt fall, exposing his slightly red face.

A small twang of pain hit Eric as he watched him throw him that fake ass smile he'd gave 98% of the time that night besides the few select moments he showed genuine happiness. He sighs and moves over to help you stand up so you don't fall face first into the table, helping you slide out of the booth and get to your feet you fall into him slightly, and Eric was thankful seeing as he was sure you'd both go down if he was set with the task of holding you up. 

"Ah, I'm fine. I'm good." 

He stands up by himself, hand on Eric's shoulder for support and they start walking towards the front doors, the city streets seemed dead at this hour. The small drunk 'oofs' and 'oops' coming from the stumbling musician echoed as he trailed behind Eric, who was briskly walking out into the parking lot to his grey Honda. Trying to calm his heated face, he couldn't understand why it's continued to make him flushed every time you touched him be it an accident or not. Sure he was used to that happening at school, a pretty girl brushes again him in the hall and and all his friends can have a good laugh at his dumb smiling face. 

But this was different, not only was it someone he'd out of the blue re-connected with but it was another guy! Adverseness to gays/being perceived as gay came natural to him and his friends, and he never needed something extra to be picked on for. He shakes his head as he watches you try to open the locked door, the two of you make eye contact and laugh. 

The car ride was quiet, the radio played softly in the background and Eric almost would have sworn that you'd fallen asleep with your content smile and closed eyes. But as you gently hummed along to the music he knew you were awake, he'd take a chance at your at every stop sign, every red light. The feeling was similar to that of a crush, getting to be around them for those few select minutes of alone time.

The satisfaction he got was unable to be compared to anything he'd done thus far, he was giving someone he felt something for a ride home. Every person it seemed like he'd been attracted too just wasn't into him, didn't want to be around him or got sick of him. He was expecting to never see or hear from (Y/N) again after tonight. 

He tries to clear his head of the thoughts, even if he did find you attractive there was no way he would reciprocate. They pull up into a guest parking spot and (Y/N) sits up from their small rest, looking around and realizing they were there. (Y/N) then looks over at Eric who was looking at them, "Do you wanna come up?"

Eric followed (Y/N) up the stairs, half expecting him to fall backwards and kill the both of them but thankfully he didn't. He didn't know why he agreed to come up and inside, curiosity maybe? 

He bends down and lifts up the doormat, picking up his single house key and unlocking the door. He figures he can't lose something if he never takes it anywhere. He leans into the door as it slowly opens, he turns around and looks at Eric with a hint of a certain something, "Be my guest~" he says to him invitingly, making a sweeping arm motion for him to enter.

He takes in the 'bachelors pad', fairly plain with touches of decoration here and there, a bunch of boxes still needing unpacked reside in the 'dinning room' area. It was a okay sized apartment, open floor plan. Eric didn't have very much time before he found himself being softly shoved against the closest wall. 

Eric's eyes darted aimlessly around the unlit apartment, caged between two arms. His back against the wall, the chilly feeling making him instinctively want to move forward but the lurid look (Y/N) was now giving him made his skin crawl. 

Was he trying to scare him? Maybe because of his earlier backhanded comments about him being gay, he didn't know. 

"Do you have something you want to say?" His tone was unamused, but you both knew what you were going for. You actually really didn't, you didn't even like him but you were in the mood to get that virgin to give it up. 

The two of you are face to face, Eric appreciated the lack of light so that the amount of blushing he was doing wasn't obvious. His eyes subconsciously darted from your eyes to your lips and back again. 

(Y/N) smirked and began to close the distance between them even more, leaning in close to whisper in his ear, "Sure, I was going to say 'I think it's about time you lost your virginity'." Just all the close proximity and whispering had turned him on but after he heard those taunting words he roughly shoved the older boy away. 

"Go fuck yourself, I'm not even a virgin." He said, practically huffing and puffing as he remained leaning against the wall. 

"Sureeeeee, that's why you're getting so worked up." (Y/N) moved right back even closer this time. You could cut the sexual tension with a fucking knife and this guy still wants to act like he isn't into it? 

(Y/N)'s half lidded eyes stare at Eric's side cast face, taking in the attractive way he swallows and the over all embarrassed look on his face, he took the opportunity to begin kissing his neck, testing the waters. He tensed but after a bit of attention he leaned his head back, letting out small sighs. You had removed a lot of the space between you two, you could practically feel the warmth coming off of each other as you worked your way up his neck. You felt him shiver as your go in for the neck again, this time though it was shadowed by the fact that your hand was resting against Eric's beyond obvious hard on. 

He gasps but quickly tries to push you away, "Dude, what are you doing?!" Wide eyes, red face, heavy breathing. He was internally fucked up, his first sexual experience and it was gay? He didn't want that, but he didn't truly want to stop either. "I'll do whatever you want me to~" (Y/N) whispers to him, hoping the chance to have some control over the situation will tempt him.

He stayed silent, but didn't argue when you slid down into the appropriate position to give him head. His hazel eyes followed you though, he wanted to watch you. Add that to list of things a straight guy wouldn't be doing right now. 

(Y/N) quickly undoes the belt, and unbuttons his pants. Just enough to get his dick out. It was average, much like the rest of him. But he'd take care of him. The older boy puts himself to work, teasing he tip of his cock with his tongue whilst trying to not crack up. Smiling again it as the Eric pressed his hard on further against his mouth. 

"You said you'd do whatever I wanted so do it already-" He's satisfyingly cut off by (Y/N) taking him in his mouth and setting a slow to medium pace, he feels Eric's hand come around to the back of his head tangling his fingers in it and trying to keep him down but to no avail as he pulls away to catch his breath. As the cold air his his wet dick is twitches, amusing (Y/N) as they take a small breather. Allowing the desperate virgin standing in front of him to do the same. 

He leans in again, only working around the head, he listens to Eric moan past his hand his (E/C) eyes looking up at his distraught face before stopping again. 

"Stop fucking doing that!"

(Y/N) fights urge to laugh, blowing some cold air on the top of his cock watching it twitch. Eric grabs you by the hair and attempts to get you to continue your previous actions, taking his dick in his hand but you push away this time. 

"Ah, no. I don't think so."

He hand goes lax, letting you fully pull away from him. His face was really something, if only you had been able to take a picture of him standing there arms and dick out in confusion. Was this really some kind of game to him?

He watches as (Y/N) wipes his mouth and straightens up, still a bit unsteady. They hadn't even made it out of the living room so when he grabbed him and started hurriedly pushing him out Eric got an idea of how strong (Y/N) actually was. If he wanted to fuck him he'd be fucked. 

Eric rushes to fix himself before he's pushed out into the cold outside, "That's it?" He was still reeling, the fact that he'd just got left hanging covered his body in a heavy feeling and the sweat that had been accumulating on him now made him feel even colder. 

"What makes you think you'd get to cum on the first date?" (Y/N) winks at him before shutting the door and locking it. He could admit he was a fucking tease but that kid probably deserves it. And he was sure that wasn't the last time he'd be seeing him. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
